1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to folding structures and more particularly to a mat adapted to fold into a bag for carrying effects or thereafter unfold into a flattened one for allowing person(s) to sit or lie on.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional foldable, wooden pad comprises a plurality of foldable panels and a center panel, the panels being arranged side by side along their lengths when unfolded parallel to their length; at least one backing upon the bottom surface of each panel, the at least one backing having at least one layer, and the at least one backing hingedly connecting the panels upon their longitudinal edges. The foldable panels may be pivoted upon the backing into an overlying position upon the center panel for storage. The outer edges of the two foldable panels lying in proximity with an edge of the center panel when folded into the storage condition. The backing allows pivoting of the foldable panels upon the center panel where their edges abut during usage in a flattened usable condition. The backing functions as a hinge to allow folding of the panels into a stackable position during not in use and unfolding into a flattened position for placement upon a surface during usage.
Notwithstanding the prior foldable pad, the invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.